


Gonna Take You To Paradise...

by flickawhip



Series: Trans!Lacey [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fae!Flick, Fae!Lana, Fae!Maryse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Flick gains a second wife... and a whole lot of danger...





	Gonna Take You To Paradise...

“Flick.... FLICK!”

Lana’s desperate call from the alleyway drew the woman out quickly, Flick instantly reaching for the woman her Fae wife was crouching over, feeling the human woman’s life-blood beginning to fade, her curse soft. 

“Lana... get a table cleared...”

She had crouched to press the towel she had been carrying to the woman’s abdomen, noting the shimmer of a note in the woman’s pocket and quickly reading it before stuffing it into her pocket to re-read later, carrying the slender blonde woman inside, reading her pale flickering hazel eyes and moving to kiss her quickly, trying to calm her even as she worked to try to heal her. 

“She’s fading...”

“Then kiss her, properly....”

“Lana...”

“She can’t die.... she’s.... she feels like home...”

Flick had stopped protesting them, kissing the woman on the table forcefully, pushing air into the woman’s lungs even as she sliced into her own hand, pushing the towel from the wound to press her hand there, feeling their blood mingle as the transformation took hold. 

“Paradise...”

The woman’s murmur was soft and Flick half-smiled, she had not heard her given name in centuries. 

“Yes loveling... Paradise...”

She had spoken softly, then leant to kiss Lana gently, drawing her in with her free hand, smiling as the woman under her hand stilled, then slept. 

“Paradise?”

“A fae blessed name... I don’t use it here often.”

“You should... it’s radiant.”

Flick had smiled, half-shrugging then handed Lana the note. 

“Read it aloud would you?”

She had moved away to wash her hands. 

“The girl’s name is Maryse.... and she’s a half-fae.... well... was.... it says Stephanie found her...”

“Of course she did...”

Flick had muttered. 

“Why didn’t she say so?”

“Says here Nia was taken hostage and the girl got ‘killed’ with a silver knife...”

Flick had shivered. 

“Poor girl...”


End file.
